Russell/Gallery
Images of Russell. General File:Whose_Line_Is_It_Anyway_003_0001.jpg|Russell with his five o' clock shadow in Whose Line Is It Anyway? Russell_Intro.jpg|Russell's Internet Season 1 intro. File:Russell Intro2.png|Russell's internet season 2 intro. File:Russell Intro.png|Russell's internet season 3 intro. File:Russel.gif|Russell's TV season intro. File:Russel_without_pirate_hat.jpg|Russel without his pirate hat. RussellUnderTheSea.jpg|Russell's about ready to eat something. HtfRussell.png|Russell holding a christmas light bulb. Htf-piranhas.jpg|Russell performing a life-threatening stunt. Russell.png|Russell after the worst and most gruesome expierience of his life. Bobblehead.jpg|A Russell bobble head toy Indexlumpyrussell.jpg|Russell's only friend in first season vorrussell.PNG|How Russell sees the movie. HTF 76 Bottled 011-680x382.jpg|Russell with a ship in a bottle Happy Tree Friends 033-russell.jpg|Russell can hold his breath underwater like real sea otters vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h49m39s119.png|Early concept arts of Russell. Screen Shot 2013-01-12 at 10.24.46 PM.png|That hurts! Antagonistic_Russell.png|Russell causing mischief in the internet. anchor eye.jpg pilgrim.jpg|Russell as a pilgrim toy pirate.jpg|Toy Russell Shirtless Russel.png|Russell without shirt in By The Seat Of Your Pants Looking up.jpg|Russell with friends russell without wooden foot.jpg|Russell without wooden foot Russell date.png Russell and tentacle.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h57m12s223.png|Russell never had an eye under that patch Imae.jpg close call.jpg|Russell just barely misses Lumpy's head 51576 438334984567 438333519567 51270 1361 n.jpg|Russell loses control before the government RussellCrazy.png|Russell driven mad Img webmaster 1228197423.jpg|Russell found a spade, but he's no happy Russellinflated.png Russelldeath.png Baseball russell.jpg|Aargh, stupid hook! Russell watching a movie .jpg Russellwhatthe.jpg Russellhandless.jpg Russell in danger.png Lumpy and Russell.png The internet has failed Russell.jpg IMG 20131029 164405.jpg|Russ with a balloon sword Onthinice.jpeg Zombie Russell.jpg|Zombie Russell Insane Russell.jpg|Maybe he has hysteria? Fried Pirate.png Russell skeleton.png Hqdefault3.jpg RUSSHURT.png|Middle view HTFTwitter.jpg Russel Character.jpg|Russell HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg Sea what found 4.png|Russell's death in Sea What I Found. Sea what found 3.png|Slow fall... Пи.jpg|Russell's laptop. Something Fishyclass.png|Russell at school during show-and-tell. Russell Angry.png|Angry Russell Romance.jpeg|Russell's first date. Oh boy, Cotton Candy!.PNG Episodic Yummyyy.png Whoopitti.png Whatt.png StoneTheHi.png StoleEye.png SkyJoke.png Shio.png RussellNowLook.png RussellEat.png Pleaaase.png Nope.png Jarr.png HisBlood.png HelpMePlease.png HardFish.png Grrr.png FishorLife.png Entagon.png Diee.png DangerNopes.png CrazyRussell.png CashYourLife.png Bulg.png Boudiergo.png Born2die.png Balance.png 080.png From Hero to Eternity PT2 49.PNG Snowplacetogo lump flaregun02.png Snowplacetogo lump flaregun.png Wrath 2.jpg Ouch Russell 2.jpg Yarr.jpg Supermal.jpg Maskonwure.jpg Lolz.jpg Jej.jpg Bigooooos.jpg Sight 48.jpg Sight 47.jpg Sight 37.jpg Sight 36.jpg Sight 35.jpg Sight 26.jpg Sight 25.jpg Sight 24.jpg Sight 18.jpg Sight 17.jpg Sight 16.jpg Sight 15.jpg Sight 14.jpg Sight 13.jpg Sight 12.jpg Sight 11.jpg Sight 10.jpg Sight 87.jpg Sight 86.jpg Sight 79.jpg Sight 78.jpg Sight 77.jpg Sight 76.jpg Sight 75.jpg Sight 60.jpg The piranha's new home.PNG Russell's skull.PNG Headless Russell with flag.PNG Russell confused.PNG Russell and his piranha fish.PNG HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 6.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 9.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 8.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 7.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 6.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 5.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 4.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 3.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 2.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 1.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Image galleries